From Kit to Warrior: Part 1
by smilegirl01
Summary: Young Tigerpaw's journey from a small kit to one of the most feared cats in the forest.


The grass under Tigerpaw's feet broke like ice from the frost. He shivered as the cold breeze went through his fur. He sniffed the air. There was the faint smell of prey and the fresh frosty air. It was a cold leaf-bare and he needed to get food for the clan. Tigerpaw knew he would be a great warrior someday. It was all he wanted in the entire world.

Tigerkit felt a paw prod his side and his eyes flew open. Crouched next to him was his brother Redkit.

"Stop acting like a lazy kittypet and get up!" Redkit said as he continued to prod his side. Next to Redkit Tigerkit could see Lionkit laughing. Redkit might have been his brother, but sometimes he made him so mad.

"It's amazing that you could have such a worthless brother Redkit." Lionkit said.

Tigerkit sat up, cleaned the brambles out of his fur and went with Lionkit and Redkit and into the clearing. He saw his sister Spottedkit and Bluepaw sitting together. Tigerkit was much closer with his sister then his brother. Redkit always made him feel alone among the kits in the nursery, but Spottedkit never did. When Bluepaw had still been in the nursery she even went along with the ridiculing too. Tigerkit felt so alone sometimes.

Sunstar called the clan under the Highrock. First he made Redkit, Redpaw. The clan cheered his name loudly. Then Lionkit was made Lionpaw and the clan called his new name just as loud. Next it was his sister's turn. She was going to become a medicine cat. Tigerkit didn't really understand why. Why would you want to be a medicine cat, when you can be a strong warrior and protect your clan?

Last Tigerkit got his apprentice name. He sat as tall as he could as Sunstar called his new name and his mentor Patchpelt came to touch noses with him. Tigerpaw was trembling with excitement. He was so nervous and excited that he tripped over his own tail. He could hear Lionpaw and Redpaw whispering and laughing at him. Other cats in the clan laughed and whispered too. His fur felt hot. Tigerpaw was relieved when he was out of the spot light and the clan called his new name.

He scrambled to the apprentice den and tripped over his own tail again. Redpaw and Lionpaw started laughing.

"You are such a mouse-brain Tiger_kit_!" Redpaw called.

Tigerpaw got embarrassed all over again. He raced into the apprentice den. He felt like a stupid kit trying to hide from his brother, but what else could he do?

At least he was alone in here. The other apprentices were either still in the clearing or out on a patrol. Redpaw had done this back in the nursery. He had turned the others against him and it was happening again.

As Tigerpaw sat and thought of his misery, he heard the ferns behind him rustle. He turned to see Spottedpaw coming into the den. She sat next to him and he turned away from her.

"I'm sorry Tigerpaw."

"It wasn't your fault."  
"I mean I'm sorry about the way Redpaw acted."

Tigerpaw tried to ignore her.

"You know, he's only mean to you because he's jealous." She said  
"You're lying." He growled.

"No! It's true Redpaw is jealous that you have always been the stronger fighter."  
Tigerpaw jumped to his feet. "Stop it! Stop lying to me! Just go and leave me alone!" he growled.

"Fine, Don't believe me!" She stood up and stormed out of the apprentices den.

Tigerpaw wanted to go after her and apologize, but he didn't. He couldn't move. He felt frozen in place.

After a short while he heard the ferns rustle again. He expected Spottedpaw to be back to make fun of him again, but instead he saw Whitepaw. He had been an apprentice longer than him and was probably going to be made a warrior soon.

"Hi Tigerpaw. You're going to love being an apprentice! It's so much fun to go out hunting and learn how to fight." He said.

He paused waiting for Tigerpaw to say something, but he said nothing.

"Well… that nest in the back isn't taken. You can have that one. It's getting late and you'll need plenty of rest for your first day as an apprentice."

"Okay." Tigerpaw replied.

In the back of the den in the farthest corner he found a soft nest. It was farther away from everyone else. It might be a little colder during this frosty leaf-bare, but it would be better for everyone if he was farther away from the other apprentices.

Tigerpaw curled up in the soft moss and closed his eyes. After a few heartbeats he fell asleep.


End file.
